


ngày đại tây dương tái sinh

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Let Him Mourn I Guess, Peter B. Parker's Rare Moments Of Emotional StabilityFamilies of Choice, THIS ISNT SHIP SHIT DONT BE NASTY, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, all i write about is hugs. its my one talent, im emo for miles knowing he isnt alone..., spiderdad
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Miles muộn màng nhận ra, có những thứ cảm xúc mà nó chưa kịp định hình.(về cái cổng thông tới đa thế giới ở đoạn kết)





	ngày đại tây dương tái sinh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewestwinged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewestwinged/gifts).
  * A translation of [the atlantic was born today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043863) by [thewestwinged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewestwinged/pseuds/thewestwinged). 



Dịch vụ ở đây tốt thật.

Miles xài từ “tốt” một cách khách quan, vì 1. nó chưa có dịp dự nhiều đám tang lắm, và 2. cái cục nặng trịch đang khua tứ tung trong lồng ngực nó này chẳng có gì tốt hết. Sự ồn ã lẫn đau đớn, dí nó xuống nền đất suốt cả tuần qua kể từ lúc bố nó dựng nó dậy và dặn dò nó về trình tự của ngày hôm nay.

Cả gia đình đang ở nhà thờ mà họ chỉ ghé qua vào những dịp lễ lạc, vết trầy xước bằng gỗ và mùi mốc meo mà Miles không bao giờ có thể thực sự định hướng được. Vị mục sư trước mặt đang nói gì đó về luân hồi chuyển kiếp – Miles cũng chẳng nghe rõ vì tạp âm nhộn nhão trong tai. Nó cấu vào điểm nằm giữa ngón cái và ngón trỏ, để cơn đau mù mịt gột sạch những quay cuồng. “Kẻ nào tin ta thì sẽ sống, mặc dầu đã chết rồi,” vị mục sư nói, giọng nửa như tuyết lở, nửa như máy ép rác. “Còn ai sống mà tin ta thì không hề chết.”

Không ai nhắc tới chuyện chú Aaron là Prowler, hoặc có thể do bố nó đã đau khổ đủ để không nói thẳng vào mặt nó. Miles có nên cảm kích không nhỉ? Nó chỉ thấy lòng mình chìm xuống như sà lan bị nứt của một con tàu trong vùng nước giá lạnh. Mọi người toàn nói lời hay ý đẹp. Chú Aaron đã tốt với họ thế nào. Chú ấy đã luôn biết cách trông chừng bảo bọc, khiến họ thấy vui vẻ hơn thế nào.

Miles thì thào mấy tiếng báo rằng sẽ vào nhà vệ sinh rồi trốn ra hành lang. Nó cảm nhận được những ánh nhìn thương hại gắn sau lưng, nhưng không ngoảnh lại.

Nó đi được tới giữa hành lang trước khi thứ xấu xí trong lồng ngực nó ngọ nguậy, nó ập mình vào cánh cửa dẫn tới một văn phòng trống không, cố điều chỉnh hô hấp. Mất một lúc nó mới mở hẳn cửa ra và đóng lại sau lưng. Rồi nó chui vào góc phòng, những tiếng nức nở đổ sập xuống cổ họng nó, như thể cả thế giới đang sụp xuống xung quanh, những mẩu thạch cao và xi măng và ánh mắt của chú Aaron khi ông buông ra, lùi lại, giơ tay lên-

Miles muộn màng nhận ra, có những thứ cảm xúc mà nó chưa kịp định hình.

Bởi lẽ việc cứu thế – cứu mọi loại thế – và các bạn nó, thực sự rất tuyệt vời. Nhưng đến cuối ngày thì chú nó hẳn là người bạn thân nhất nó từng có, và giờ chú mất rồi. Thật dễ dàng để nhớ ra tất cả mọi người đều khăng khăng rằng đó không phải là lỗi của nó, nhưng nó thấy rất khó tin.

Chúa ơi, Miles nghĩ, một tiếng nức nở nữa ngoi lên từ cổ họng nó, cào xé ống thở. Chúa ơi, cháu đã giết chú. Ý nghĩ rít lên trong đầu nó như một chuyến tàu đang chạy, nhảy qua tựa bản thu bị gã DJ lãng quên, thứ âm thanh ồn ào nhất trên thế giới và thứ duy nhất nó có thể nghe thấy. Ngực nó nóng lên. Hai tay ôm lấy đầu gối run rẩy. Sàn nhà thật lạnh lẽo, nhưng nó hoàn toàn vô cảm. Hoàn toàn tê liệt.

“-les?” Ai đó đang lên tiếng. “Miles, cái q-”

Miles ngẩng lên, loạng quạng đứng dậy. Nó nấc một cái.

Thứ đầu tiên nó chú ý là không khí trước mặt nó có cái gì là lạ. Rất sáng và sủi bọt, tương phản với mọi khía cạnh của mọi thứ, và – chà, không khí như vậy rất là bất bình thường.

Thứ tiếp theo nó chú ý là khuôn mặt lo lắng của Peter B. Parker, đôi lông mày nhíu lại, nhìn nó chòng chọc. Mặt anh ló qua cái cổng không gian lơ lửng giữa phòng.

Nửa phần bất ngờ và nửa phần adrenaline từ việc linh cảm có chuyện gì xấu đang xảy ra khiến nước mắt của Miles chảy ngược vào trong. Nó chùi mặt bằng tay áo sơ mi. “Peter ạ?”

“Chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế?” cả hai đồng thanh.

Peter khúc khích một tẹo, nhưng trông anh thật kỳ cục và lịch sự. Miles không thể cười theo được. “Có vẻ như đa vũ trụ vẫn chưa buông tha cho anh em mình nhỉ,” anh nói.

Miles gật đầu. Tự nhiên nó á khẩu. Cổ họng nó bắt đầu thít lại lần nữa, tạo ra làn sóng báo động mới vang lên trong óc nó, bởi vì Peter không thể trông thấy cái bộ dạng này của nó được. “Vâng,” nó cố nói, cắn môi và cầu cho Peter không chú ý tới sự tan vỡ trong tông giọng của nó.

Dĩ nhiên là anh ấy sẽ nhận ra rồi. Nhiều khi Peter hay cố tình che giấu, nhưng anh không ngốc tẹo nào. Gương mặt anh dịu lại, gần hơn một chút, anh giơ tay lên rồi ấp úng. “Nhóc này,” anh bảo.

Miles nhận ra không có chút thương hại nào trong giọng anh. Chỉ có một nỗi đau sâu thẳm cùng sự thấu hiểu. “Em nên ra khỏi đây,” nó cố nói. “Em không – không nên trốn trong cái xó này.” Ngực nó nóng lên, một lần nữa, và nó đưa tay lên miệng, nhắm nghiền mắt.

Đó là một khoảnh khắc dài, đầy im lặng, Miles đi thẳng từ chút xấu hổ đến muốn chết vì nhục nhã.

Rồi một bàn tay dịu dàng đặt trên vai nó.

Đôi mắt Miles bừng mở – và Peter ở đó, ngay trước mặt nó, chiếc phông và quần thể thao tròng trên người, bình dị đến choáng ngợp. Nó có thể đếm được nếp lo trên trán anh.

“Anh vừa làm cái quái gì thế?” Miles ngạc nhiên hỏi.

Peter nhún vai. Nụ cười của anh được vẽ lên bằng những nét sầu muộn. “Anh bước qua thôi mà,” anh đáp.  “Nghe ngu học nhỉ.”

“Chuẩn rồi.”

“Em thấy một cái ôm lúc này có ổn không?”

Lời anh nhỏ dần về cuối, Peter đứng rụi cổ như thể anh sợ đã vượt quá một giới hạn nào đó. Miles không đang trong trạng thái đọc vị người khác tốt nhất. Tất cả những gì nó biết trong bộ não ngu ngốc, đầy ứ cảm xúc của mình, rằng đó là một lời đề nghị được ôm, và tại thời điểm này, nó thèm có được chút kết nối thể chất tích cực chết đi được.

Miles ngã một chút về phía trước, và Peter đỡ lấy nó.

Nó trêu Peter đến mức nào về hình thể của anh cũng được, nhưng ôm anh thích lắm. Anh đặt một tay lên đầu Miles, và Miles vùi mặt vào vai Peter, ráng giữ nước mắt ở mức độ tối thiểu. Một lúc sau, nó bỏ cuộc. Nó cảm giác Peter cũng chẳng phiền gì đâu.

Cả hai đứng một lúc lâu, thi thoảng Miles sẽ hé mắt coi chừng cánh cổng đề phòng nó đóng lại. Còn Peter không ngoảnh lại lấy một lần. Anh chỉ đứng đó để Miles khóc ướt áo anh và ôm riết lấy anh, như thể nó không phải chỉ là một thằng nhóc để người đời thương hại, hay là một gánh nặng về cảm xúc. Như thể anh ấy hiểu rất rõ. Chắc là anh ấy hiểu thật.

“Anh có định bảo rằng tất cả không phải lỗi tại em không thế?”  Cuối cùng Miles cũng thì thào.

Peter suy nghĩ, thở thật sâu. “Không đâu,” anh nói. “Mà chắc em cũng biết rồi. Ở đây nè.” Anh gõ nhẹ vào thái dương Miles.

“Thế cục đá trong ngực em có bao giờ hiểu ra được điều đó không?”

“Thật lòng nhé?” Peter hỏi. “Không đâu. Nhưng em sẽ học được cách cảm thấy ổn với chuyện đó thôi.”

Miles nuốt khan, cũng phải nỗ lực phết, nhưng không đến mức như nó tưởng tượng. Nó không biết dùng từ gì ngoài “tự giải thoát.” Peter buông nó ra, chỉnh lại cà vạt cho nó. “Cảm ơn anh nhé,” nó nói, nuốt xuống cục u ở cổ họng. “Vì – vì tất cả mọi thứ ạ.” Nó ngừng lại, hít một hơi. “Về cái cổng ấy, anh nghĩ đa vũ trụ lại sắp tận thế hết cả, hay…?”

Peter nhún vai. “Chắc là tác dụng phụ của việc ở lại đây quá lâu hồi trước đó,” anh đáp.  “Lời khuyên của anh là, đừng lo lắng cho tới khi mối đe dọa chết người thực sự xuất hiện.”

Nó bật cười. Miles lại chùi mắt lần nữa. Câu hỏi này khó hơn nữa nè. “Liệu anh nghĩ chuyện như này sẽ tái diễn không?” Nó hỏi.

Một nụ cười dịu dàng chớm nở trên gương mặt Peter, một điều mà Miles chưa thực sự được thấy về anh. “Hy vọng là có,” Peter đáp, và giọng anh nghe hệt như khi anh dạy Miles cách bắn đu tơ và cuối cùng nó cũng học được. “Anh phải đi kiếm thêm mấy cái burger mới được.”

“Ưm,” Miles nói. “Thế gặp lại anh sau nhé, Người Nhện.”

Nụ cười toét thành một cái nhăn nhở đầy tự hào. “Hẹn gặp lại em, Người Nhện,” Peter nói. Anh dừng lại, trong giây lát, nghịch chiếc móc khóa của mình, rồi ấn một mẩu kim loại lạnh lẽo vào tay Miles. “Nè, giữ cẩn thận hộ anh cái này được không?” anh nói.

Và sau đó, anh giơ hai ngón tay chào Miles rồi bước ngược qua cổng. Anh biến mất.

Trong một giây hoảng loạn, Miles nghĩ nó đã tưởng tượng ra mọi chuyện. Nhưng rồi nó nhìn mẩu kim loại, một Người Nhện đeo mặt nạ đen và mặc áo trùm đầu đỏ. Hình vẽ nhòe nhoẹt tệ, và nó tò mò Peter đã làm cái móc này từ bao giờ. Dù vậy, cái móc chắc nịch, chạm vào mát lạnh. Nó luồn mẩu kim loại vào chùm chìa khóa của mình, căng vai lên.

Ngoài kia, những con bồ câu đang ngâm nga một điệu cúc ca cúc cu. Ngày hôm nay sẽ ấm lắm đây.

 

 


End file.
